


Limits

by Ladycat



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Biting, Blow Jobs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-12
Updated: 2014-02-12
Packaged: 2018-01-12 02:46:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1180993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladycat/pseuds/Ladycat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rodney stops him with a shove to his shoulders, hard enough that it might bruise. He likes marking John, pressing down until dusky pink turns white, bleeding into blues and blacks only later.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Limits

Rodney watches his Adam's Apple bob, trying hard not think about what's coming up. It might not. Well. The _coming_ will, potentially all over John's face, to his surprisingly eager agreement. But it takes more skill than Rodney knows how to impart to do what John is so desperate to try, and no matter how much Rodney gets off on hearing John beg him, on seeing him kneeling with his mouth open, just waiting for whatever Rodney gives him -- he doesn't want to _hurt_ him, and Rodney's well aware that the human body comes with certain restrictions intentionally.

He caresses the downward curve of John's jaw, finger flat against cheeks that are starting to puff just the littlest bit. John looks like a chipmunk when he's well fed, possibly why he enjoys going without as much as he does -- at least until Rodney made it plain just how unamusing he found John's choices.

Thumb rubbing back against the grain of his close-cut cheek, Rodney says, "Are you sure?" He's not nervous, not asking for affirmation. No. John doesn't want affirmation, isn't looking for a way out, his eyes too wide and dilating for anything but capitulation. Asking now is _teasing_ , forcing John to say it.

John hates to say it.

"I'm sure," he whispers, miserable and so turned on his cock is flat against his naked belly, just starting to drip. "Christ, Rodney, I'm _sure_. Please, let me just -- " He leans forward, eyes rolling up at the thought of tasting it again.

Rodney stops him with a shove to his shoulders, hard enough that it might bruise. He likes marking John, pressing down until dusky pink turns white, bleeding into blues and blacks only later. He's careful; never anywhere that could truly hurt, never somewhere obvious or inexplicable. He doesn't do so often. But when he does... it's a bolt that travels up his cock, swimming around his spine until he wants to pant as hard as John is.

"Let you what?" he asks, cruel and smiling. God, he'd never guessed how much he'd love to do this, how much _John_ loves to do this, complimenting halves falling seamlessly together.

John breaths fast and hard, nose flaring as he swallows one more time. "Suck you," he rasps. "Let me suck you, I want -- _please_ ," he begs, verbose the way he never is any other time. " _Please_ , I want to swallow -- I'll _choke_ \-- "

The prospect excites John, although Rodney's damned sure it's not going to happen. Well. Much. First-times being what they are, it's unavoidable, but Rodney's clear on what kinds of pain are acceptable and what are entirely _un_ acceptable. Suffocation is right the fuck out.

"Knees," he says, trying not to moan when John slips gracefully to his knees, eyes frantic as they look up to Rodney. Just a few words and he's desperate, shell cracked the way no torturer has ever accomplished.

Rodney strokes over John's chest, bending slightly to do so, letting his fingers trace over fine, fine scars. People have tried, unfortunately. But this is only Rodney's.

"Hands behind your back."

John's torso is oddly shaped, elongated and distended when his shoulders go back. Rodney loves how vulnerable to leaves him, open and exposed despite the heavy curls that pretend to offer protection.

"Okay." It's hard not to sound gentle, to cup John's head and guide him forward. They'll do that too, but another night, a different time, when Rodney's not thrumming with need, his own internalized sun, John trembling on his knees before him. "Slowly."

John doesn't want to go slow. He leans forward with a moan of gratitude, lipping the length of Rodney's cock, braille touches with lips and tongue, his eyes slammed shut in anticipation. John _loves_ cock, loves wrapping his lips around something that stretches them wide, his tongue finding new points of arousal every time, greedily sucking every drop of Rodney's enjoyment when he's given it.  
  
But consummate cocksucker though he is, some things he's never done.  
  
Necessity keeps him obedient, bobbing back and forth to his own rhythm as he slides deeper and deeper down Rodney's cock. Normally he can only get about half of Rodney in, the rest carefully covered by an eager hand. Now, John moans, choking when the head of Rodney's cock presses against the sensitive opening of his throat. Saliva is wet and slippery, heat a familiar haven as he backs off, inhaling deeply with only the head still between his lips.  
  
Rodney grips the wall, amazingly turned on as John sways, practically prostrating himself as he twists on folded knees, taking a little bit more on each new cycle. It's amazingly hot, and the faint, needy sounds that is John sucking cock only make it hotter.  
  
"Easy," Rodney tells him, letting his other hand come up to cup John's chin. He tilts his head, prompting a better angle; John forgets these things, too intent on the heavy weight on his tongue. "You'll get there."  
  
" _Nn_ ," John says, eagerly rubbing against Rodney's hand as his throat expands just enough, accepting what he so fucking desperately wants --  
  
Rodney cries out, can't help as John _swallows_ , eager and breathless and fucking choking, the way Rodney was afraid of, but he can't pull out, not when John is using the pressure of lips and his _teeth_ \-- god, teeth -- to hold Rodney still, to force himself to adapt, to find a rhythm --  
  
His chin is wet with spit, tears leaking from his eyes when he finally gets his breathing under control, body working as smoothly as the 'jumpers, rising up to his touch. John looks debauched, red-faced and almost _honking_ when he inhales, and it's so beautiful, all Rodney's, that Rodney forgets to be careful, forgets to go slow and just fucks. Hard and fast, shoving into a throat that better loosen or he'll let John choke, holding his face hard in both hands, not caring that he's probably leaving finger-print bruises against his ears and temple.  
  
John whimpers and accepts what he can, endures what he can't, and moans like a pornstar when Rodney finally comes, swallowing what he isn't able to taste.  
  
Rodney's knees give out and it's only John's dazed realization that stops them from new and humiliating injuries to tell people about. Carefully, his entire body trembling with exertion, John gets them both on the bed, panting like a steam-engine as he lays face down in Rodney's stomach.  
  
Jesus Christ, Rodney thinks but doesn't say. Instead he prods John with a loose, lazy shin and says, "Sit up. Show me."  
  
John's cock is a tight, angry red, flat and heavy with precome as it presses against his stomach. "Yeah," he rasps, his voice worn to nothing at all, eyes grinning crazily because his mouth is too distorted to manage it. "Rodney _please_."  
  
It's the only time John ever says please and means it.  
  
"Come," Rodney orders, able only to blink as John throws his head back, biting clean through his lower lip as he comes hard enough that it has to hurt.  
  
When he sinks back to the bed, boneless and sticky and intensely sated, he tucks his head on Rodney's arm and says, "Thanks."  
  
It's Rodney who stays up this time, too sated to move, to mind-blown to sleep, because John Sheppard has _swallowed_ his cock, had his face fucked, and come on command. The final three things they've never done, the ones John had told him -- so long ago -- that no top has ever been able to train him into.  
  
Petting the curve of John's back, Rodney smiles at the ceiling. He really is a genius and he can do _anything_.


End file.
